


New Years.

by HeyitsJazmin



Series: HH: Hollstein Holidays [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Laura and Carmilla have 17 in this oneIs short but has a lot of fluff





	1. New Years Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry is short

 

  
"Laura, don't forget to close the doors and-“

“Don't open the door after nine. I know, dad”

Mr. Hollis was getting ready to go to work, unfortunately was on New Year's Eve and he was going to leave Laura alone, Laura got different plans she had told him that I she could have friends over, Mr. Hollis had said only a few and Laura only invited Kirsch, Lafontaine, Perry, Danny and of course Carmilla.

“Don't make a mess” he said already at the door

“I won't dad it would be the five of us, don't worry”

He kissed her head “I trust you, pumpkin” he open the door and left.

Laura texted the others to come in a couple of hours, thirty minutes later there was knock at the door, Laura finished with her outfit, she was wearing a black with golden stripes dress, her hair was wavy and her makeup was light. She head downstairs to open the door, her heart started to beat faster at the sight of Carmilla's wavy hair through the glass of the door.

“Hey, Carm” she said opening the door

“Hey, cupcake” she gave a kiss on the lips.

Laura's mouth almost drop to the floor at the sight of Carmilla's outfit, she was wearing black pants, white button down and a lose golden tie.

They both walked inside and sat in the living room for a while, talking about what they have planned for new year brings them, moments later they started to make out and for what felt hours they heard someone knocking at the door. Laura look at the clock and saw that it was eight thirty, she got up from the couch smooth out her dress and went to open the door, Carmilla groaned when Laura got up, but she went and stand beside Laura.

  
Hours later the house was getting more crowded because Kirsch had invited almost the whole school, he apologize with Laura and let it go when she and Camilla started dancing.

  
“Everyone Lafontaine it's setting up the fireworks!” Someone screamed.

Everyone went outside Laura was about to go out but Laura held her back. With a smirk on her face and a kiss on a special place on her neck and they headed to Laura's bedroom.

An hour later they started doing the countdown.

“5”

Laura and arm ills were cuddle under the covers.

“4..”

“3..2..1”

“Happy New Year!” Everyone cheered, fireworks were launch, people cheering.

“Happy New Year, cupcake”

“Happy New Year, Carm”

They shared a brief kiss and stayed under the covers a little longer before heading down and celebrate with everyone.

The next day Sherman came home and was surprised by the look of the house, confetti was all over the floor empty cups were leaving behind on every surface of the house.

“Laura Eileen Hollis!”

Minutes later Laura and Carmilla were cleaning up the the entire house, Laura was on the kitchen and dining room while Carmilla was on the living room and helping Laura on the dining room. They were cleaning up the empty bottles left from last night.

When they're unsigned they said their goodbyes and carmilla headed home while Laura was waiting for Sherman to calm down, she was punished for two weeks without seeing Carmilla and he had talk to Carmilla's mother so they weren't able to see each other for two weeks. Or at least that what their parents thought.

Later that day Carmilla sneak out off her bedroom and went and sneak inside Laura's bedroom, meddles to say they spend the night of New Years together.


	2. New Year in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla have 19  
> Is really fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little inspired by the movie a little bit. I hope you like it.

  
With the help of Will and Mattie Carmilla was able to take Laura to Paris as a surprise for New Year, she had told her to pack for an entire week and don't forget her passport on their way to the airport Laura was begging Carmilla to tell her where their going and now that they were at the airport she told her that they are spending new year in Paris.

Hours later they arrive at the hotel room, Carmilla lay down on the bed while Laura stand by the window admiring the city she had been dreaming on visiting.

“Paris, je t’aime” Laura said, she felt Carmilla's arms around her waist. “What should we do? Should we go to the Louvre?”

Carmilla shake her head no.

“Go see the oracle Moulin Rouge?”

“Mmm, no” she look at Laura up and down

“Stuff ourselves with pain au chocolat?”

Carmilla took a deep breath and look at the window.

“Traveling wears a girl out. All I'm thinking about is going to bed” Carmilla smirked before pulling Laura into a kiss. It became heated almost instantly as Carmilla felt Laura roll her hips against her.

Carmilla slipped her hand inside Laura's underwear, Laura moaned louder before she felt Carmilla picking her up and laying her on the bed. They got rid of their clothes, Laura sat up and stared biting Carmilla's neck and make her way to her breast and she took one of Carmilla's nipples into her mouth. It was Carmilla's turn to moan louder, Carmilla started to plant kisses down Laura's body she worked over her breast before continuing to kiss down as she hard Laura gasp.

  
Hours later it got dark an they had ordered room service, when they finished their food they went on a walk. The streets were full of people celebrating, saying to everyone they saw happy new year, it was only one hour left for midnight and Carmilla and Laura spend their time walking while admiring the architecture of the city of love, when they got to the Eiffel Tower Laura asked Carmilla to take a picture and without to much trouble she accept it, Laura took a couple but her favorite was one where Carmilla was looking at her while she pointed to the tower, she made that her screen saver on her phone.

Moments later people were statin to get ready for the final countdown, Carmilla and Laura were sitting in a bench with a bottle of champagne, that Carmilla had brought earlier with two small cups while waiting for the fireworks to start. People started counting back.

“5…4”

Carmilla and Laura join the fun.

“3..2..1”

“Bonne Année!” People at the park screamed.

“Happy new year, cupcake”

“Happy new year, Carm”

They shared a French kiss while the fireworks were launch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought


End file.
